Storage compartments are to be found in almost every motor vehicle or lorry, in particular in the vehicle interior. The storage compartments mostly have a storage space and a cover flap which closes this. The cover flap merges into the surrounding surfaces and is mostly only recognisable by way of the contours or an opening button or grip, depending on whether the storage compartment is arranged in the instrument panel, the middle console or the doors.
The mechanism for opening and closing the cover flap is given particular attention. Here, many different ideas are to be found in the state of the art. Thus for example the document DE 200 05 552 U1 shows a storage compartment with a storage space as well as with a cover flap which covers the opening of the storage space, releases the opening in an opened position and closes it in a closed position. The opening and closing of the cover flap is created via a mechanism, wherein the mechanism amongst other things comprises a first coupling rod which at a first rotation point is arranged in a rotatably mounted manner about a first axis (first pivot) in the storage space and a second rotation point which is distanced to the first rotation point, wherein a lever rigidly arranged on the cover flap is rotatably mounted about a second axis (second pivot), at the second rotation point. Moreover, further levers are arranged on the coupling rod as well as on the cover lap, in order to permit a suitable opening of the previously mentioned cover flap, wherein parts of the mechanism are led in a sliding guide path and thus permit a defined opening and closure of the device. The sliding guide path is necessary amongst other things, in order to permit a simultaneous lateral displacement of the cover flap and a rotation of the cover flap to an opened position.
Lateral storage space or storage space directed to the opening is lost by way of the presence of several connections between the mechanism and the flap. Moreover, a large part of the mechanism is viewable from the outside in the opened condition.
One of the objects of the present invention is to design the mechanism for opening and closure of the cover flap in a simple and space-saving manner. This object is achieved by a storage compartment with the features claim 1.